El cielo
by cuentoinfinito14
Summary: Edward esta en el callejón camino de la plaza donde los Vulturis le matarán cuando se exponga a los rayos del sol. ¿En que piensa Edward? Luna Nueva. Edward&Bella.


**El cielo**

Podía sentir como unos golpes sordos retumbaban en el interior de mi pecho. Era como si los latidos de mi muerto, roto y demacrado corazón siguieran el ritmo de las agujas del reloj que marcaban los segundos que quedaban para que llegara el fin de mi sufrimiento.

Los días, semanas y meses que yo había pasado sintiendo como cada partícula de mi cuerpo la añoraban acabarían pronto. Añoraba la suave y extremadamente delicada textura de su piel que correspondía mis caricias con su enrojecimiento o erizándose. Añoraba la calidez de sus abrazos cuando rodeaban mi cuerpo suplicando que no me alejase ni un segundo y ni un milímetro de ella. Añoraba su adictivo, delicioso y abrasador aroma, de su sangre, de su cuerpo y de su cabello, que a pesar de causarme un profundo y punzante dolor no podía dejar de aspirar. Añoraba el musical sonido de su voz y de los latidos de su corazón que parecían coordinarse con mis actos y mis besos. Añoraba su hermosura tan frágil y única como la de la más bella flor. Añoraba los besos húmedos y dulces, que parecían siempre querer mucho más de lo que mi autocontrol podía garantizar, de esos finos y suaves labios que se ajustaban perfectamente a los duros y marmóreos mios. Añoraba la luz que desprendía la siempre penetrante mirada de sus ojos color café, que me transmitían mucho más de lo que podían expresar cualquier palabra o acto. Añoraba sus gestos torpes que se multiplicaban cuando yo estaba cerca de ella. Añoraba el sentirme vivo cuando ella me tocaba, me miraba o me besaba. Añoraba sentirme como un dios cuando ella me decía que me amaba o cuando lo decían los latidos de su corazón. Añoraba verla dormir por las noches y oír como ella me llamaba dentro de sus sueños. Añoraba ser la causa de que sus labios se curvaran en una gran sonrisa...

Añoraba a Bella, de todas las formas posibles en las que se puede añorar a alguien, añoraba cada centímetro de su ser, de su cuerpo y de su alma. Procuré no pensar en todo esto durante los meses, que me habían parecido siglos, en los que estuve alejado de ella, aunque francamente, pocas veces lo conseguía.

Todo eso ahora ya no me importaba. Mi mente recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos que había pasado a su lado y no me importaba el dolor que todo eso me pudiera ocasionar, había perdido la razón de mi existencia y muy pronto pagaría el precio por haberla hecho sufrir. Dentro de pocos segundos acabaría mi existencia en este mundo sin saber exactamente que me depararía la tan esperada muerte. Mi único alivio era la muy remota posibilidad de que me reuniera en algún lugar con mi querido amor. Pero esa idea era tan imposible y ridícula que apenas duro unos segundos en mi mente, a pesar de que fuera lo más maravilloso que podría pasarme, tampoco podía decir que me lo mereciera o que fuera justo.

Recorrí el pasillo desabrochando los botones de mi camisa recordando como sus manos acariciaron algunas veces mi pecho desnudo, como sus labios insistían en dejar un rastro de besos hasta llegar a mis labios, poniendo al limite mi autocontrol y poniendo en peligro su vida.

Unos pocos pasos más y cesaría mi dolor. Me pareció extraño sentir finalmente una de las primeras campanadas graves y atronadoras que yo había esperado tanto y que anunciaban el final. Tire definitivamente mi camisa al suelo al oírla. Cerré los ojos y sentí como la fría brisa de Volterra golpeaba mi cara y desordenaba algunos de mis cabellos mientras las campanas del gran reloj seguían sonando. Su sonido empezó a desaparecer cuando, dando el ultimo paso para que la luz del sol deslumbrante chocara contra mi pecho, intente recordar el aroma exacto que tenía el cabello de mi amada. Era tan exótico, especialmente cuando utilizaba ese champú con olor a fresas. Extendí mis brazos y le sonreí al sol que traería con sus rayos el fin de mi existencia.

Debía de sonar ya la campana numero doce, pero ya ni las contaba ni me daba cuenta de que sonaban, solo podía sentir como los rayos del astro rey golpeaban mi cuerpo haciéndolo brillar.

Pero algo me desconcertó cuando ya estaba a la espera definitiva de mi muerte.

-¡No!- Oí como gritaba una voz jadeante expulsando su ultimo aliento cuando algo más sólido que los rayos del sol se arrojo sobre mi. Como acto reflejo moví mis brazos para rodearlo y que no cayera al suelo. Era un cuerpo cálido. Era como si mi querida Bella me estuviera abrazando, sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello sujetándome fuertemente y presionando su cuerpo junto al mío. Sentía como latía apresuradamente su corazón desbocado dentro de su pecho golpeando el mío como nunca antes lo había sentido. La velocidad con la que había chocado contra mi había hecho que su largo cabello se estrellase contra mi cara, eso no me molesto en absoluto. Aspire profundamente olor y note como se estremecía todo mi ser al reconocer su abrumador aroma único en el mundo, no pude evitar presionar mis labios contra sus cabellos, olía exactamente igual que siempre. Realmente era Bella el ser que estaba entre mis brazos.

-El cielo.- Fueron las únicas dos palabras que conseguí pronunciar. Los Vulturis habían sido mucho más rápidos de lo que yo jamás hubiera deseado. No sabía ciertamente si la presencia de Bella significaba que estaba en el cielo o si el ardor que sentí al aspirar su aroma me decía que había viajado hasta el más oscuro de los infiernos. Pero no me importaba donde estaba. Ella estaba conmigo, entre mis brazos y eso era lo único que yo deseaba.

-Tienes que moverte.- Dijo ella aún sin aliento. -¡Abre los ojos! ¡Mírame!- Escuche como decía la dueña de mi corazón con la voz algo rota y agitada. No entendía el porque de sus ordenes, pero acatarlas era lo más sencillo y lo que más estaba deseando hacer.

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella. Con su pelo alborotado al viento, sus ropas algo descuidadas y empapadas, aunque no sabía muy bien porque, respiraba apresuradamente y su aliento chocaba contra mis labios. Su hermosura permanecía intacta, igual de preciosa como la primera vez que la vi. En ese mismo instante le encontré realmente sentido a uno de los versos que recitaba Romeo que tanto le gustaban a ella "Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder contra su belleza".

-Estoy viva. ¡Retrocede!- Estas palabras salidas de sus labios me desconcertaron mucho, pero a su vez, le dieron sentido a sus ojos alarmados. ¿Era realmente posible que los Vulturis aún no me hubieran matado y que Bella estuviera viva y justo delante de mi?

Deje que mi cuerpo siguiera sus ordenes y di algunos pasos hacia el interior del callejón con ella de nuevo ente mis brazos. Nada haría que la volviera a soltar nunca más.

-Bella.- Susurre su nombre, como la más hermosa palabra que existía en el mundo. Ella era real y estaba entre mis brazos. -Estas aquí.- Sentí como volvía a revivir de nuevo al saber que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar tenían que ser ciertas.

-Estoy aquí.- Dijo ella. Nada podía hacerme más feliz. Ella estaba aquí, conmigo y viva. Ella estaba viva y nada haría que me volviera a separar de ella.

-BELLA.- Dije con una sonrisa que podría haberme llegado a dañar las mejillas. Era mi Bella quien estaba justo delante mio. Era ella. Era su olor, su rostro, sus ojos... Era mi querida Bella y estaba viva. Mi querida Isabella con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Si.- Dijo ella confirmando su presencia. Pero repentinamente, su frente se arrugo y bajo su mirada al suelo. Su rostro cambio y se empapo de tristeza, podía sentir como sus lágrimas ya estaban amenazando con asomarse. No entendía la razón por la que se había vuelto triste mi querida Isabella.

-Tenias que verme una vez más.- Dijo ella manteniendo su mirada al suelo. -Tenias que saber que estaba viva que no tenias que sentirte culpable.- Dijo esta vez volviendo su mirada a mi rostro y pronunciando esa frase como si la hubiera repetido una infinidad de veces antes y con la voz rota. -Ahora, ya puedo dejarte ir.- Pronuncio esas ultimas palabras como si fuera la más clara y obvia de las conclusiones.

No alcanzaba a entender lo que querían decir sus palabras, pero tenia muy claro que no permitiría que nada me volviera a separar de ella. Decía que estaba aquí para que no me sintiera culpable por su muerte, ella realmente creía que un sentimiento de culpabilidad era el que me había empujado a desear la muerte.

-Nunca me he sentido culpable.- Eso era lo primero que tenia que aclararle a mi equivocado amor. -No podía vivir en un mundo donde tu no existieras.- Esa era la única razón por la que yo había decidido abandonar este mundo. Si ella era la razón de mi existencia y no estaba viva, entonces no tenia sentido que yo permaneciese en este mundo.

-Pero dijiste- Replico ella sin entender mis palabras. Yo ya sabía lo que ella me iba a recordar.

-Mentí.- Reconocí interrumpiendo su reclamación para poder aclararle lo que sucedió la ultima vez que nos vimos. -Tenia que mentir. Pero tu me creíste con tanta rapidez.- Yo nunca la deje de amar, en ningún momento, solo le había dicho lo contrario para darle la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, en paz y larga, como debería haber sido su vida si no me hubiera conocido a mi. Un monstruo que la ponia en peligro continuamente y que le impedía llevar una vida corriente.

-Porque no tiene sentido que tu me quieras.- Dijo ella después de recapacitar sobre mis palabras, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que yo no lo amara. Eso precisamente, era lo único que yo no podía dejar de hacer. No recordaba como era el mundo antes de amarla y me resultaba imposible imaginar un mundo en el que yo no lo amase. -No soy nada, soy humana. No soy nada.- Dijo ella como si eso significase que yo no la podía amar.

-Bella,- Volví a susurrar su precioso nombre colocando una de mis manos en su mejilla tan cálida y suave como yo la recordaba. -lo eres todo para mi. Todo.- Todo mi mundo se reducía a ella, mi existencia se reducía a la suya. Solo seguía con "vida" porque ella estaba a mi lado y eso era algo que solo ella podía conseguir. ¿Aún así creía que ella no era nada? Era el motivo de mi existencia.

Y sin poder soportarlo más me acerque a sus labios lentamente y deseando que ella no me rechazase después de todo el sufrimiento que yo le había ocasionado. Ella puso una de sus manos en mi cuello y se acercó también a mis labios. Entonces el fuego y el hielo se volvieron a encontrar, sus labios estaban de nuevo en contacto con los mios. Ella me besaba dulcemente pero a la vez queriendo devorarme, esta vez no establecí ningún limite. Tampoco me veía capaz de hacerlo, la había añorado tanto y ahora estaba de nuevo en contacto con sus dulces labios. Sentía su pasión y su fuego entrando dentro de mi para devolverme la vida. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron frenéticos e irregulares. Se separaba unas décimas de segundo para recobrar algo de aliento y para seguir besándome, su respiración se había transformado en un jadeo frenético y yo no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que la hubiera deseado tanto como en ese preciso instante.

* * *

_Olaaaaaaa!_

_Es mi primer oneshot. Después de haber visto ( entera ) unas cuatro veces ya Luna Nueva y de morirme cada vez que veía esta escena no he podido parar mi bolígrafo. He de confesar que me habría encantado que en el cine Edward hubiera recitado el verso de Romeo, pero aún así, cuando dice "EL CIELO" os puedo jurar que casi me derrito en la butaca del cine. Ya he visto esa escena un montón de veces y es que me mata!!_

_Pues eso, este oneshot esta inspirado en 3 minutos de la película de Luna Nueva. Tube que pensarme mucho si ponía el dialogo ( que obviamente me gusta más ) del libro o el de la película. Pero, siendo la película la que me impulso a escribirlo, tenia que poner el de la película. _

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Os agradecería muchísimo que me dijeseis lo que pensais al respecto y me dejasesis un review =)_

_besitooooooooooooooos!!_

_a.]_


End file.
